Broken Promises
by EmmaLemon
Summary: "They're gone, all of them. I, Maximum Ride, am the last flock member. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, even Mom, Ella and Jeb are dead. Those monsters won't kill me too." The flock is dead except for Max. She's alone until she discovers something.
1. Gone

**I don't know when I thought up this idea but it's been in my head for awhile. It takes place after MAX. This story isn't really a songfic but one song is important to the plot. So, here you go read, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. These wonderful characters belong to JP. I also don't own Fireflies. That amazing song belongs to Adam Young.**

* * *

**Broken Promises.**

They're gone, all of them. I, Maximum Ride, am the last flock member. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total even Mom, Ella and Jeb are dead. Those monsters won't kill me too. They ripped out my heart and put it in a blender. It all started that beautiful day. That gorgeous day that turned into the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Six Months Earlier**

I soared high in the cloudless sky. The golden sun warmed my wings. Content, I adjusted the shopping bags in my hands. Today was a perfect day. My mom, Ella, and Jeb were coming back from Hawaii. I had gone to the store to get the finishing touches for the welcome home party the flock was throwing. Today was amazing.

I landed just outside of my mom's little house. As I entered the house, the first thing I noticed is that the flock was nowhere to be found. I set the grocery bags down in the kitchen and called, "Guys, I'm back."

"Max," Fang said as he came into the kitchen. "We need to talk." He led me into the sunroom. The light yellow walls seemed to cheery for Fang's tone. Staring out the big window, he pulled me to his side. "I got a call while you were out," he began, not looking at me. "It's about your mom." Before I could ask what he was talking about Fang put a finger to my lips. "She's dead. Ella and Jeb too."

"What?"

"Their plane crashed. Nobody survived. Max, I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in my eyes. Fang pulled my into a hug. I wrapped my arm around him and cried. A horrid realization came over me, I could lose anything and everything in the blink of an eye. Ella and my mom were my family and even though I still couldn't trust Jeb didn't mean I wanted him dead. Why was life so cruel! The more I thought about Mom and Ella's death, the more I thought about losing the rest of my family, the Flock. A wave of nausea came over me as I imagined a life without Fang.

I pulled away from his now wet shirt a bit. "Promise me something," I said. Fang raised an eyebrow. "Promise me that you won't ever leave."

"Max, I not going to break up with you," he declared, his eyes meeting mine. I shook my head.

"That's not what I mean. Promise me you won't die." Fang sighed and looked out the window again. "Fang, please promise me. I can't bear to lose anyone else."

"You know I can't promise you that," he said shaking his head.

"Try please, try," I begged.

"Fine, only if you promise me something too." I nodded. "If I do die, promise me you won't commit suicide or let anyone kill you without a fight. Even if you have no reason to live." Then he added softly, "Even if the rest of the Flock is dead too." I rested my head on his shoulder but didn't cry. I was too sad.

Music floated down the stairs from what I guessed was Nudge's room. The piano played a beautiful melody that calmed me down a little. Then the singers voice added to the song, "You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep." Fang grabbed my hands and began dancing. It was weird for him but comforting. We swayed to the music as the song went on. When the music stopped Fang dropped my hands.

"I'm really sorry, Max," he murmured and kissed me quickly. "I have to do some things." He left the room. I curled up on the white couch and cried. Without Fang here I felt even worse.

That night as I drifted to sleep I thought of the first time I met Ella and Mom.

_Cookies baking, my mom's smile, and Ella's immediate liking to me seemed to make the world right again._

"_Max," My mom called. "don't worry about us. We're fine."_

"_Mom!" I yelled. I couldn't see anything, just blackness. "Where are you?"_

"_The Flock needs you, now," Ella shouted. They sound farther away than before. "Wake up." Her voice was a whisper now._

My eyes flew open to see a face smiling over me. It laughed and backed away revealing more people. The first person, a guy no older then seventeen, grabbed me out of my bed. That's when I noticed my hands were bound behind my back and there was duct tape across my mouth.

I tried to kick the guy who was holding me up as if I weighted nothing. He dodge it easily.

"Now Max," he scolded. "that wasn't very nice." He flashed a smile made of silver teeth. Some parts of his skin flickered in the moon as if were made of metal. No wait, it was made of metal. The guy saw what I was staring at. "Like it?" he laughed. "Part metal, part human." I looked at his eyes, one green one red, and tried to make some noise. Maybe I could wake up the Flock. Another figure snatched me from the first guy. "Come on. Time to show Max tonight's show." The figures laughed. I counted ten before the thing holding threw me out the open window.

I squeezed my eyes shut preparing to hit the ground. Instead someone caught me and dragged me away from the house. The first guy jumped out of my window. He came up beside me and slapped me on the back.

"Best seat in the house for our special guest. Oh, and I hope you liked the work we did on the plane. You know, the one that your mom was riding. A perfect crash," he said. My eyes widened. He had killed Mom, Ella, and Jeb.

The rest of his group jumped out of the house and jogged over to us. One stepped forward and place something in the first guy's hand. "Wanna to do the honors?" He asked. "No? Too bad." He grabbed the edge of the duct tape over my mouth. After ripping it off, the guy push down on the thing in his hand.

My mom's house was immediately wrapped in a bright light and a deafening roar filled the air. I watch in horror as my house blew up and with it my family.

After the explosion they knocked me out. I woke up in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing in sight but desert. I could see a column of smoke reaching for the sky. Unfurling my wings, I made my way over to the remnants of the place I had called home even if it was only for a little while. I searched the rubble for hours but I didn't find any signs that anyone escaped or survived. I didn't find any bodies either. Maybe that's a good thing.

I was about to fly away when something flashed in the early morning sun. Picking it up, I identified it as the gift Angel had give Fang for a present at Christmas. A leather string with half of a heart that said "You are," on it. My hand flew up to the chain around my neck. Also a gift from Angel, except my half heart said "My life," on it.

I put on Fang's necklace and flew off, leaving behind everything I once loved.

* * *

**Present**

I kept my promise to Fang even though he didn't keep his. That's why I'm alive now. I've been trying to find who killed my family. This is where my story starts up again. Welcome to my nightmare.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Now all you have to do is Review!**

**Rock on, Peace out, and R&R!**

**- EmmaLemon **


	2. Meeting New People

**Ok this chapter is dedicated to some people. First, thank you ****TaKeMeToPaRiSs153 and Kalila who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to the people who can find Xzavier in this chapter from description, his name will be different. Without you guys who know what Xzavier is My Angel would be in the trash. To the people who have no idea what I'm talking about, enjoy this chapter and R&R!!!**

* * *

Max POV **(As it will be unless told otherwise)**

Fast and graceful, I followed the figure racing ahead of me. I weaved in and out of the trees of Rio Grande National Forest, Colorado.

The figure, who I had come to call Iron Eye, headed towards higher ground. I was gaining and he knew it. The trees stopped abrubtly revealing a meadow. A light breeze whistled through the grass and tossed my hair across my face. Iron Eye slid to a stop and spun around.

I had been tracking Iron Eye ever since he killed my family. Finding out he was part of an Itex branch that had survived, only encouraged me to catch up to him. He led me through eight states of the U.S. and one province of Canada. Finally, I had him cornered.

"Poor Max," Iron Eye chuckled. "So close yet so far. You, once again, let down the Flock's memory." I snarled and lunged. A second later, I collided with hard metal. We exchanged a couple blows before I landed a punch to his face. Iron Eyes head popped off exposing several wires coming out of it. The disembodied head laughed. "A decoy," it said. "You haven't found me yet."

I sighed and kick the head across the meadow. After searching the decoy's pockets, I uncovered a map of North America with some cities circled. Next to each circled city was a date. Most dates had already happened and some were in the future. I noticed that Iron Eye had been directing me along this path. Another paper was also found in the same pocket. I read it over quickly.

_**January 26: Tucson, Arizona**_

_**February 10: Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**March 2: Memphis, Tennessee**_

_**April 17: Toronto, Ontario**_

_**May 1: New York City, New York**_

_**June 3: Denver, Colorado**_

Two of the dates stuck out more than the rest. January 26, the day after these monsters ruined my life and June 3, yesterday. I checked the city with the closest upcoming date, Dallas, Texas. It's the only lead I have.

I stood up and took off. Scanning the land below, I looked for a good place to stay for the night. I spotted a cabin next to a lake and far enough from civilization. After checking to see if anyone was home, I found an unlocked window and climbed inside. Outside the sun was setting. I located a radio and turned it on. Plopping a nearby couch, I hummed along trying to stay awake. It's not that I'm afraid of someone sneaking up on me or anything. I don't care if anyone finds me. It's the nightmares that come with sleep.

A new song began playing. I knew that tune from somewhere, but couldn't remember where. The singer added his voice and, then the memories came along.

_Fang grabbed my hands and began dancing with me. "You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies…" The vocalist's voice rose and fell with the music. In background, Mom's sunroom changed into a grassy valley. A thick carpet of grass beneath our feet, and a small puff of wind stirred up the fresh scent of bluebells, daisy and other wildflowers._

"_When did I fall asleep?" I wondered aloud. A faint smile touched Fang's lips._

"_When did you start having dreams like this?" he asked._

"_After you le- broke your promise," I whispered. Fang kissed my forehead and spun me around._

"_Max, that's really sad. Your obsession with me is starting to get creepy," Fang said._ "What are you doing in my house?"

Eyes snapping open, I stared at the boy who had spoken. Two boys stood in the doorway. They both looked about fourteen. One, the one who had spoken, had curly golden hair and grass green eyes. He wore a black hoodie and jeans. The other had jet black hair with light brown streaks in it. He had ice blue eyes and slightly tan skin.

"I'll ask you again before I call the police," The blond one began. "What are you doing in my house?"

"I was just leaving." I slid off the couch and backed towards the window. The blond one took a step forward but the one with the black haired held him back. He shook his head. I felt the glass pane behind me and opened it up. Hopping outside, I turned and ran for the cover of trees. Once I was surrounded by the pines of the national forest I slowed down. My hand grabbed the two half hearts around my neck. I sank down to the ground with my back to a tree and closed my eyes. Tomorrow I would be headed for Dallas. Whatever will be there will have to deal with me.

I woke up as the sun was rising. After finding a place to take off and launching myself into the air, I began to fly to Texas. About thirteen hours later I landed just outside Dallas. Somewhere near a lake to be exact. I had barley tucked in my wings when I heard somebody come up behind me.

"You know, it's dangerous to fly near heavily populated cities," A male's voice said. "That's my job." I whirled around to find a kid that looked almost like Iggy. The only differences were that his hair was longer and he was taller. What really told me he wasn't Iggy was the fact that he could see.

Confusion washed over his face as he studied me. He opened his mouth like he was going to talk but he just closed it. "Max?"

It _was_ Iggy.

* * *

**Oh, didn't see that coming did you. Well hoped you liked it this chapter. If you found Xzavier you don't have to tell me just know that you're loved. I did my part now you have to do yours. R&R!!!!!! Questions, comments, concerns, ideas, or flames, I take them all.**

**Rock on, Peace out, and REVIEW!!!!!**

**EmmaLemon**


	3. Iggy!

**Okay-dokay! Next Chapter! By the way I hope you have as much fun reading my chapters as I do writing them. Now (you know it was coming) Thank you physics chick, emotionalpoemgirl, summer, kira, and, must I say you every time, fallingstar100! Love your reviews. And now, drum roll please… The next chapter!**

* * *

"Iggy," I whispered. I can believe it. He had DIED. I saw with my own eyes. Yet here he was gaping at me

"Max. I thought… I thought you were dead!" He said as we stared at each other. Then, something inside me snapped and I burst into tears. I hadn't cried the flock had been killed. At least I thought the flock had been killed, maybe the rest of the flock was alive. Maybe just maybe!

"How are you alive? Is anyone else with you? And, Iggy you can see!" I exclaimed wiping the tears from my face. "And-"

"Calm down. One question at a time." He shook his strawberry blond hair.

"How are you alive? I saw the house blow up and everyone was inside."

"That night I couldn't sleep. I went outside for some fresh air. I had only walked about twenty feet before the house exploded. These people grabbed me and told me what had happened. That they had kill the flock, Dr. M, Jeb and Ella," he explained. "On the way out I passed everyone's room and they sounded asleep. How are _you_ alive?"

I told him about Iron eye and his group of cyborgs. How they dragged me out of the house. Watching it blow up. "I've been tracking down them ever since then, trying to get revenge. Before you ask there's nobody with me. What about you?" I asked hopefully.

"No one," he said sadly. "Just me."

"You said flying near heavily populated cities was your job. What's that supposed to mean?"

"They're trying to whip us out, Max. Itex. The company is still up and running and still wants us dead. I fly over cities and draw attention to myself. They come after me. I've been trying to decrease the size of their army," he explained. "By the way, I got my sight back five months ago." I stared at him trying to convince myself this wasn't a dream. Iggy was alive. Iggy _was_ alive. Iggy was alive! IGGY WAS ALIVE! "What do we do now?"

"Huh?"

"You are the flock leader, right? What are we going to do now?" said Iggy. I didn't answer. The truth is, I don't have a plan.

"I have a plan, don't worry," I lied. Iggy looked at me doubtfully, then shrugged. "First, we have to get something to eat."

"Actually I have someone that can help us with that," he said with a sly smile.

Two questions buzzed in my head as Iggy explained to the red haired girl how he had found me. One, how had Iggy known she was here? Two, what the heck was she doing in Dallas?

"We kind of need some food," Iggy explained sheepishly. She nodded.

"I understand. If you guys really need it, you can camp out here too," Brigid said. "Come on in." We followed her into the hotel room. The tan walls and cream furniture gave the space an uncomfortable feel. The bed was made and everything was neat. Was Dr. Amazing actually helping us? Why?

"So what, exactly, are you doing in Dallas?" I asked.

"Business. I'm doing a study on how this many people in this area affects the animals," she said, picking up the phone to call room service.

"Brigid happened to see me on the news and we've been in touch." Iggy sat down on the cream colored couch. Lacing his fingers behind his head, he stretched out. "How much do I owe you now?" he asked when Brigid hung up.

"I told you before, nothing," she exclaimed.

"I think it's one hundred fifteen or sixteen dollars," he said ignoring her.

"Iggy, I didn't tell you this before and I should have," Brigid began. "but Fang already paid for your expenses. Max's too."

"What?" Iggy and I cried at the same time.

"Fang told me, before all of this happened, that you guys would need some help," she explained. "He gave me three hundred dollars even though I told him I'd do it for no cost. Somehow he knew this was going to happen. Somehow." Brigid bit her knuckle softly. There was a knock at the door. "Food's here." She went to open the door.

I was deep in thought as soon as she left. Fang had known. That's why he had made me promise him no suicide. But how? I remembered the day he had died. _"Even if the rest of the flock is dead too,"_ he had said. He knew that he and the flock were going to die and he didn't tell me. How did he know? How? The question bugged me.

"Max, aren't you hungry?" Iggy asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked around confused. He and Brigid were looking at me funny. On the table in front of us, was a breakfast buffet. Just the smell of the golden pancakes and warm maple syrup made my stomach rumble. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

"Yeah. Sorry lost in thought," I apologized. We dug into the food. Iggy and I eating much more than Brigid. I ate until there was nothing left. We were done there was another knock at the door. " I got it." I said, standing up.

I walk over to the ugly tan door. Twisting the brass knob, I opened it and…

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Cliffy! Well, I bet you can't guess who's at the door. Go ahead and guess. Now it's time for you to R&R!!!!!!!!! I want to know 1. What you think of the story so far and 2. Who you thinks at the door. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE, etc! R&R!!!**

**Look a cute little Review Button. CLICK THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Day of the Red Heads

**Wow! Nobody guessed correctly who was outside the door. Nice guesses to who did though. Am I going to tell you who's on the other side of the door? Not yet! You have to read! Sorry It's sooo late. You can blame that on finals, softball, and My Angel. The last two aren't that bad. Anyway, loads of thanks to the reviewers called, hihigirl, TaKeMeToPaRiSs153, emotionalpoemgirl,** **Phoenix the Pyro Bird Kid,**** and Snapping Turtle. Loved your reviews.**

Twisting the brass knob, I opened it and…

… What is it? Day of the red heads, I thought sarcastically.

"Max," the red haired girl said. "Don't you remember me?" Oh I remember her all right. How could anyone forget The Red Haired Wonder? "Room service," she giggled before punching in the stomach knocking me of balance. I fell backwards and something hard hit my head. And then… Blackness.

Iggy POV

I look up in time to see Max fall. Her head hits the coffee table. I jump up and see a red head in the doorway.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked raising my fists for a fight.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy," she scolds. "You weren't supposed to find her." The girl pointed to Max.

"I'll ask you again, who the heck are you?" I quickly glanced at Max. She was out cold. Next to me, Brigid stood up. The red head saw her laughed harshly.

"I'm Lissa, your worst nightmare," she said, then lunged. We crashed to the ground, punches flying. I heard more people enter the room. Pushing Lissa off, I jumped up. The room was flooded with half human, half robot things. They had grabbed Brigid and pulled a bag over her head. One roughly picked up the still unconscious Max. Ten cornered me and, even though I put a fight, duct taped my hands behind my back.

"Don't let him see a thing," Lissa commanded. A bag was pulled over my head. The thick fabric allowed no light to get through. Something shoved me forward as I wondered how they were going to get us out of the hotel without suspicion.

Max POV

The weirdest thing is I didn't dream. No memories, No Fang. I was laying on something hard and uncomfortable. Opening my eyes, I became aware of a rhythmic throbbing in my head. There was little light. As I waited for my eyes to adjust, the smell of antiseptic reached my nose. I sat up immediately. My head whacked something hard, sending more jolts of pain though my skull. The top of a dog crate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a coarse voice said. I looked passed the bars of my crate into the one next to me. A girl sat in a corner not looking at me. Brown hair hung in front of her eyes and her pale skin was badly bruised.

"Who are you?" I asked. A door opened and the room was flooded with bright light.

"Stop socializing," the extremely annoying voice of the Red Haired Wonder snapped. Standing next to her was none other than Iron Eye.

"First, where's I-"

"The boy who was with you?" she snapped, cutting me off. "He's the least of your worries." They both walked towards my cage.

"Where is he?"

"Ma-," Iron Eye began but stopped when he saw The Red Haired Wonder shoot him a harsh glare. "You're coming with us," he finished gruffly. The Red Haired Wonder produced a key form her lab coat pocket. Iron Eye took it and unlocked my cage. I leaped out and tried to throw a punch but he caught my hand and twisted it behind my back. Smiling, he pulled my other arm with the first and led me out of the room. I looked back to see the girl had her face pressed up against the bars, sky blue eyes fear of fear and concern.

The Red Haired Wonder followed us and shut the door when we were out.

"Watch it next time," The Oh So Wonderful Red Head hissed at Iron Eye. "Now, Max," she said smoothing her voice and turning to me. "What are we going to do with you?" Iron Eye pushed me forward and we began to walking.

_Max!_ I froze. The Voice hadn't said a word to me since Jeb died.

_Jeb? _I called inside my head.

_I'm not Jeb. Listen, I don't have much time until they figure out what's going on. You need to get out of there quick._

_What about Iggy?_

_First, free yourself then go back for him, trust me. Now you'll be walking past a door in a few seconds. Twist out of the cyborg's grip and kick the door open. There will be many places to hide. _On my left a few step in front of us I saw the door the Voice was talking about. Following its instructions, I escaped Iron Eyes grip and kicked the door in. Iron Eye tried to grab me but I ducked into the room.

It was filled with dog crates, boxes, and other equipment. I drop behind a nearby box. The two psychos ran into the room and shut the door. As the room was plunged into darkness I heard a soft whisper close by.

"Max, is that you?"

"Iggy?" I asked, unable to see anything.

"Yeah. On the box you're behind is a bobby pin one of the scientists dropped, hand it to me," Iggy explained. I felt for the pin.

"Maximum Ride," The Red Haired Wonder screeched. "Where are you?"

My hand reached the bobby pin. "Where are you Iggy?" I murmured.

"Over here." Following his voice, I crawled until my head whacked the bars of a dog crate. I thrust my hand through the bars and dropped the pin into Iggy's hands.

_Get out of there now, Max. Iron Eye is coming from the way you came in and Lissa is coming from in front of you._

_ Who's Lissa?_

_The Red Haired Wonder. Head away from where you came in and you should find a door._

_What about Iggy?_

_He'll be fine, trust me. _I stood up still incapable of see and tried to remember where I had come from. Taking a random guess, I sprinted away from the box.

_Other way_, the Voice said.

"Right," I muttered, then turned, and ran the opposite way. After tripping over several things scattered across the tile floor, I made it to the wall. I search desperately looking for the door. Finally, my hand found the knob and flung the door open. Sunlight streamed into the room temporarily binding me. I ran outside and, with a running start, launched myself into the atmosphere.

As I propelled upward I glanced down. Iggy was nowhere to be seen.

"You know what, Voice," I said quietly. "I'm going back to get Iggy and the girl."

_Max, wait._ My vision blurred and suddenly I wasn't in the sky looking down at an Itex building. Instead I was in a dog crate again. A doctor with syringe was coming at me and muttering things. "We can't have you talking with Max," he whispered. "That's not part of the plan." The needle plunged into my arm and I began to feel weak. The doctor smiled. "Nighty night…" His voice became too far for me to make out his words. I tried to read his lips as he said the last word but I couldn't tell what it was.

The world went black before I was looking down on Itex again. "I can't lose you again, Iggy," I muttered as I tucked in my wings and rocketed towards the earth.

**Well that's your chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R, please! I'll try to have the next chapter soon!**

**Peace out, Rock on, and R&R!**


	5. CL 159

**Looky what I found, the next chapter of Broken Promises. I didn't even know this existed! Well, lucky you, fair reader.  
Sorry this took forever to get out. I have a ton of excuses but I won't waste anyone's time listing them. So here you go! By the way, I'm using the left centering for this chapter. Tell me which one you like better.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, because if I did the end of Fang: the novel would have been SO different! **

**To AwkweirdIdeasLeadToThis, Fireflies371, Reignbeau, emotionalpoemgirl, mimi1010, Salamancia Lilypad and Snapping Turtle, Thank you for reviewing. :D Now, onward with the story!**

Iggy POV

I hate white coats. I really do but when they tried to give me night vision they didn't actually fail. When my vision came back I also got night vision. Not the crappy kid toys you get six year olds. I have vision so good that it's almost like the sun is up. Sure it's close to impossible to sleep at night, but at times like this it's so worth it.

I carefully picked the lock to my cage. The door swung open. I looked up in time to see Max opening the door to the outside. She twisted the handle, pushed it open, and the harsh light of the sun streamed in.

My eyes were adjusted to the pitch black of the room, so the light temporarily blinded me. I stumbled out of the dog crate and tried to feel my way out of the room. It wasn't long before I tripped over something on the floor.

As my eyes adjusted to the bright light, rough hands grabbed the back off my shirt and lifted me up. "Max got away, but this one's still here."

"Treat him like the rest of the flock," Lissa said, flicking on the lights and shutting the door. _The rest of the Flock? _I wondered. _Crap! They're going to kill me._

Max POV

_Any advice, Voice? _I asked silently. There was no reply. "You bug me when I don't need you, and leave me when I do." I gazed back in to the skylight, wondering how I hadn't noticed it before.

I was sitting on the roof of the building, looking into the conveniently placed skylight. Inside was the room I woke up in. The Red Haired Wonder was watching Iron Eye struggle to shove an unconscious Iggy into a dog crate. Iron Eye said something to The Red Haired Wonder before slamming the door to Iggy's crate. They left the room. The brown haired girl from before gazed at Iggy's limp form.

I looked up from the window. The flat roof of the dull concrete building was empty. After circling the roof's perimeter, I found an open door. The area around it was deserted. It was now or never. I hopped off the building and slipped inside. For an instant, it occurred to me that I should have thought of a plan before running into action. But it was way too late to turn back. Unlike the room I woke up in the corridor was lit up by bright florescent lights. The concrete walls were painted a dull gray. Black and white tiles checkered the floor, white switching with black as I sprinted down the hall.

As I neared a corner, voices drifted from close by. I skidded to a stop and listened intently. "She's like a queen. I've been training for years and the best job I can get is a crappy transportation assistant. Yet Lissa just walks in and is immediately in charge," complained a high pitched girl's voice.

"I'd love to snap her little neck," replied a deep scratchy voice. The two sound like they were getting closer.

"I wonder if we'd be in control of the whole building if we found Max."

"We'd control the whole company," the deeper voice said dreamily. The two began laughing as their footsteps came even closer.

Panicking, I opened the closest door and stepped inside. The smell of cleaning supplies burned my nose. Mops and brooms sat in the corner and several shelves were stocked with spray bottles of liquids. Outside, the footsteps passed.

I peeked out from behind the door until the two white coats and the poor black mass they were carrying were out of sight. Slipping back into the hall, I let out a sigh of relief. This wasn't going to be easy. Then again, what part of my life is easy?

_The part that included Fang_, a small voice said in the back of my mind. I did my best to ignore it, but it got louder. _Fang was simple, until he died. He knew. He didn't tell you. It's a trap, Max. It's all a trap._

I gasped as I realized the truth. There was no way I'd be able to sneak in to an Itex building unnoticed and then be able to stand in the hall way for a few minutes with running into anyone. I glanced up at the ceiling and saw a small security camera fixed on me.

"So, I have an audience," I muttered. I raised my voice. "I don't like being messed with!" I took off towards the closest door. Pulling it open, I discovered an empty lab. Every door, every room was empty, until the sixth door to the left. Immediately, I my eyes fell upon Iggy.

"It's a trap," mumbled the brunette. I nodded and scanned the mostly empty room. The space was lit rather well, allowing me to examine every vantage point. Every cage, save the two containing Iggy and the girl, was empty and abandoned. "There's nobody in here," the child commented after studying me.

"Pretty deficient trap," I mumbled deciding to trust her words. Iggy began to stir as I scurried over to his cage. "Any hints that'll help me get you two outta here?" The girl giggled like she knew something I didn't.

"The cages aren't locked." She continued to laugh at what must have been bewilderment on my face; it was sad and grotesque sound like the cries of a crow. "Nobody's brave enough to leave, not after what he did to Gen 2-43." I pulled open the door to Iggy's dog crate and helped him out. He was almost completely conscious. Letting him shift his weight to me, I hobbled over to the brunette's cage. She shrunk back as I yanked the door open.

"Iron Eye?" I inquired, holding my hand out. "I'll keep you safe." I felt the same maternal protection over this girl as I did with Angel. Just the thought of the little girl I had considered my daughter brought tears to my eye. I had to blink them back to give the brunette a reassuring smile.

"Not the cyborg," she replied as she finally took my hand and stumble out of the crate. "I could kick him into next week with both hands tied behind my back. It's the weapon I'm scared of." I dragged Iggy over to the door. It had shut behind me and was now locked. The little girl tugged my hand the opposite way and pointed to a door on the other side of the room. We began heading towards it.

"What weapon?"

"You haven't heard," she exclaimed. Iggy was walking mostly by himself by now causing our progress to speed up. "A while back the company got its best weapon back. The whole staff was buzzing about it. Everyone was dragged from their cages and lead to the front courtyard. The ginger announced that if we could get past him we could be free, forever. It was crazy. One man stood in the middle of the courtyard with his eyes closed. He was very muscular or anything. So, Gen 2-43 took off towards the open gate on all fours, nothings faster than a Gen 2 on all fours. But he just appeared in front of the poor mutt and killed him. He just killed him faster than you could blink." She paused to shudder. "They've left the cages unlocked ever since. Nobody has left."

We had reached the door as she finished her explanation. I glanced over and got my first good look at her eyes, two golden glowing orbs. They would have been utterly beautiful except they held absolute horror in them. "What's your name?" I asked hoping to cheer her up.

She looked up at me in surprise before answering. "CL 1-59. That's what the scientists call me." She cocked her head to the side. "What do they call you?"

I threw open the door as she spoke. Behind said door was a small white hallway that branched off in a few feet. Shutting the entrance once we were all in, I strode to the end of the hallway and glanced down both of the paths. A maze. I turned to face the brunette and gave her an encouraging smirk. "My name's Max."

The girl's yellow eyes grew wide. "You're _Max_! _The_ Maximum Ride."

"The one and only," Iggy mumbled. "Thank god for that 'cause I couldn't stand two." I shot him a if-you-weren't-injured-I'd-so-slug-you-right-now looks. He replied with one of his old playful grins.

"Once we're outta here, we'll get you a name of your own," I told her causing a small grin to pull at her thin lips. "Now, let's go." I lead them down one of the paths. As much as I'd love to say I strategically picked our route I really just took a guessed. Iggy continued to heal and we soon picked up our pace.

CL stopped suddenly and began to shake. I tried to urge her to keep going but she just shook her head. "They let him out! We're screwed." I was about to demand an explanation when we heard a door behind us slam open. The girl let out a small sob.

A chilling voice echoed through the halls of the maze, "Ready or not, here I come."

Iggy stiffened as I threw a hand over my mouth and whispered, "But he's dead."

**OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Cliffy! The suspense, the horror, the lack of popcorn! (Now I REALLY want popcorn) Anyway, please do me a favor and review this. Anything's welcome (yes, even popcorn)!  
May the Floss be with you! **


End file.
